The present disclosure relates to a display device, an energy information display method, and a computer program.
Hitherto, in order to confirm the usage of electricity, gas, and water, it has been necessary to check a meter attached to measuring equipment or display equipment. In general, the meter and the display equipment are installed outside a house, and it is necessary to move outside the house from the inside of the house in order to confirm the usage of electricity, gas, and water.
Therefore, if it is possible to confirm the usage of electricity, gas, and water while remaining the house or remotely while not in the house, it is very convenient for the owner of the house, and related techniques are also disclosed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-130983 discloses a technique of confirming the usage of energy through a network even when the owner is not in the house.